Nimbus' Story
by 1Scooby
Summary: Nimbus, a 4 year old, gets kidnapped by a mad doctor, that does some 'tests' on him, and it soon turns him into a Heartless. Soon after that, and more tests,the little Heartless escapes, and tries to find his Mom and Dad, or anyone to help him. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been thinking about this for awhile now.. You know all know, Nimbus, my little Heartless character, and I've been thinking about what happened to him before he became a Heartless and everything.. It might start out nice, but soon it'll be a dark and sad tale..**

**Chapter 1**

**Nimbus' POV**

Hi everyone. You all know me as Nimbus, the Heartless, buddy to Anti. But, you know, I wasn't always a Heartless. I was a human before that. I was only four years old when I was turned into a Heartless, thanks to some crazy mad-scince guy. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the begining.

It all started in my home world. I was 4 years old with black hair and brown eyes. I had on blue pants and a white shirt with a picture of a dog on it. The town I lived in was small, but everyone knew me, and I knew them.

"Hey, Mom!" I called.

"Yes, sweetie?" my Mom asked, looking up from her work.

My Mom was tall for her age. She was really tall, as I said before. She had black hair, which is where I got it from, and green eyes. She had on her long black-and-white dress and white shoes.

"I'm gonna go see Tam," I told her. Tam was one of the best friends I had.

"Okay, but be back before dinner!"

"Okay!"

I ran out the door, shutting it behind me, and heading to my friend's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I ran down the streets to a green house. When I got there, I knocked on the door, and Tam, who was 7 year old with blond hair and blue eyes, opened the door. He had on his normal outfit on, which was a black T-shirt, green pants, and white shoes.

"Hey, Nimbus!" he said, messed up my hair. "How you doing little guy?"

I brushed his hand away, for he knew I hated when he did that. "I'm fine. You wanna go and play?"

"Sure, I got some time before I gotta leave," he said, stepping out on the pooch, closing the door behind him.

I blinked at hearing this. "Go? Where you going?"

He looked down at me. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"Oh. Well you see kiddo, I'm going on a little.. trip."

"Trip?" I echoed, grinning. "Can I come?"

Tam laughed, and messed up my hair again. "You're too young, kid. Besides, if you leave, who will keep your Mom company when your Dad's at work?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Nimbus, I know you wanna go, but you gotta stay here," Tam said. "Someday you'll get to go and travel places, but not now."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes lit up hearing that.

He grinned. "You bet kid!"

I grinned happily at that, but that would be the last time I saw my friend again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few hours later it was time for my friend to leave. I waved sadly as he got in his Mom and Dad's car. He looked back and waved, as the car started to drive off.

"Bye, Tam!" I yelled. "Come back soon!"

The car soon was out of sight. I sighed sadly. Now I had nothing to do. All my other friends were gone, or they didn't wanna play with me.

_I wonder what I can do now.. I still got a few hours till dinner, and that's when Mom said to be home. So, I could always go and try and have some fun. Go on a little mini adventure. Yeah. I'll do that._

I ran off to have some fun.

My little 'quest' I was playing took me to the woods. I stood outside of it, wondering if I should go in or not. Mom had told me not to go into the woods cuz of the wild animals that were in there, and who knows what else.

_Just a little look around won't be so bad, would it? Besides, I'm on a quest to save the world from evil, and where else would evil be? in a dark and... scary.. place, like the woods.. Just a little look.. then I'll leave. Mom won't know, and I gotta stop the evil guy I was chasing!_

I walked into the woods, and looked around. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Just a lot of trees. And dift.. and rocks.. and a person. Wait, a person? There was some weird guy standing in the middle of the forest. Blinking in wonder, I walked over.

"Hi!"

Instead of saying, _hi_ or _hello_, the guy just pulled out some weird looking bottle and spayed it in my face. I jumped back, and rubbed my eyes.

"W-What was that stuff?" I asked, scared out of my four year old mind right now. I should have listened to Mom and never came into the woods.

My eyes started feeling heavy, and I started feeling sleeply. I backed away till my back hit a tree. I slide down it, and the last thing I saw was the man smirking evily before darkness took over.


End file.
